lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun
Jong Gun (Gun) is a supporting character on Lookism. He's a fighter of legendary status within the Lookism series and is the bodyguard of the HNH chairman's daughter, Choi Soo Jung. Background Not much is known about Jong Gun's personal history or background, making him a rather mysterious man. However, it has been concluded that he's a high school dropout and is one of the few who was raised by the HNH chairman. At some point, the HNH chairman sent Jong Gun to test out Joon Goo's ability. Although the winner of the fight remains to be seen, it has been concluded that Jong Gun received a scar between his eyes from Joon Goo. The two legendary fighters later joined forces in the debt collecting department, ringing in an absurd profit of 20 billion won. Eventually, Jong Gun left the debt-collecting department to Joon Goo to handle the business on his own (much to Goo's annoyance) to serve as a bodyguard to Choi Soo Jung (possibly under the orders of the chairman) and has since remained true to this position. Appearance Jong Gun has a figure similar to most prominent fighters within the Lookism-verse (e.g Hyung Suk, Jin Sun, etc). He is a very tall, lean-yet muscular, individual who always dressed quite well, usually donning colors of dark fashion and his hair is always seen slicked-back. He is usually seen wearing glasses which were revealed to hide a scar in between his eyes that was given to him by Joon Goo during their initial fight. Although usually seen maintaining his composure, Jong Gun's facial appearance changes drastically when he takes off his glasses either due to being annoyed or furious during a fight with his eye pupils appearing white while surrounded by blackness. This coupled with his matching scar in between his eyes makes him appear more demonic than human. Personality Jong Gun is usually seen as a highly composed man who is quite dedicated to his job as Choi Soo Jung's bodyguard and serving the chairman. He is usually seen with a stern-looking expression on his face that will exhibit a smile only when amused, usually by someone's fighting potential. However, like his partner and rival Joon Goo is, he has an extremely sadistic and cruel side to him, as seen during his fight with Kimyeong Kim. Gun stated he would crush out all of Kimyeong's teeth. Gun ended up beating the fighter whom even Vasco could not beat. However, unlike Joon Goo, Jong Gun will remove his glasses when he's about to exhibit this side of him and when this habit is coupled with his dark eyes and scar in between them, Jong Gun not only fights, but appears demonic as well, causing many to refer to him as a 'Monster'. Jong Gun displays no interest in the opposite sex. This is proven by the fact that despite being the bodyguard to Choi Soo Jung , a female consider very attractive by many throughout the lookism-verse, he has never shown any interest in her aside from her safety nor ever been affected by her charms like most people who are easily infatuating by her beauty at first glance. It can also be presumed that he has no romantic history no interest. Plot Festival Arc Gun easily subdues Park Hyung Suk with a Brazilian kick after he tries to touch Choi Soo Jung. When Vasco tries to intervene, Gun beats him as well with relative ease. Gun later tells Park Hyung Suk that it has been ages since he fought, but he sees great talent in Hyung Suk as well as Vasco. Lee Euntae Arc Gun is seen meeting Goo for the first time, having been ordered to test Goo by the HNH Chairman. Illegal Gambling Arc Gun goes to see Manny Kim, the top candidate for Gun's successor. When Manny Kim knocks out Vasco without much effort, Gun intervenes, stating that because Kim provided illegal gambling, Kim is now no longer a candidate for Gun's successor. Angered, Manny Kim attempts to fight Gun but is brutally beaten, having several of his teeth knocked out. PTJ Entertainment Arc During the Aru nude-shoot scandal, Gun and Goo are sent by the chairman to fight the PTJ CEO's gang of men. The deadly duo effortlessly dispatches the men. When Goo mockingly brings up Gun's successor, Gun replies with a mocking comment on Goo's hard debt collecting job. Goo, angered, initiates a fight with Gun because Gun left the debt collecting department, leaving Goo to do everything by himself. The two chaotically fight until the HNH Chairman arrives. Relationships Joon Goo Joon Goo is another fighting legend, like Jong Gun. The two are rivals and friends. Their attire often consists of opposing colors (Gun wears black/grey while Goo wears white/gold). Gun was first sent to test Goo in a duel by the HNH Chairman. It is implied that Goo was the one who gave Gun his scar during their fight, and it is also implied that Gun caused Goo to need steel pins somewhere in his bodyChapter 68: Gun says to Goo, "How many steel pins do you need?". Later, Gun was hired by the Choi Soo Jung’s father as a bodyguard for Soo Jung. Because Gun left the debt collecting department, Goo now has to do it all by himself. This often angers Goo into initiating a fight with Jong Gun. Choi Soo Jung Jong Gun is Choi Soo Jung's bodyguard and he often stays by her side to protect her. He is one of the few male characters who does not get smitten by Choi Soo Jung's beautiful appearance (in her new body). Since Jong Gun was hired by the HNH Chairman to protect Choi Soo Jung, he is very protective of her and would be infuriated if anyone laid their hands on her. HNH Chairman As one of the ten people raised by the HNH Chairman, Jong Gun deeply respects the HNH Chairman and always follows his orders. Since the HNH Chairman hired Jong Gun to protect Choi Soo Jung, Jong Gun would gladly protect Choi Soo Jung with all his will. Trivia * Jong Gun mode is inspired by American model, tattoo artist, pro skater and rock star Jimmy Q. Category:Character Category:Male